Supercorp
• • • • MOMENTS • — Supergirl catches Lena }} Supercorp is the femslash ship between Kara and Lena from the Supergirl fandom. Canon Beginnings Kara and Lena meet when Clark and Kara pay a visit investigating an explosion caused by a LuthorCorp oscillator. Lena spars with Clark over the public assumption about her because of her last name and offhandedly dismisses Kara and CatCo as serious journalism. Lena states her thesis for recovering from her brother's evil deeds and rebranding the Luthor name to make her own mark in the world, which Kara understands and so voices. Lena gives them the info they need on the oscillator and they leave her office. When Lena later leaves in a chopper, she's attacked by drones but covered by Superman and Supergirl, with Kara staying to save Lena's life. Kara informs Lena that someone's trying to kill her. Despite this, Lena decides to go ahead with a renaming ceremony for the rebranded LCorp, where she walks and talks with Kara about the challenge of it. Kara tells her it's risky, but Lena reiterates her need for the now rebranded LCorp to be viewed as more than Lex's former powerbase and for herself to be remembered for more than her mass murdering step-brother, which Kara seems in awe of. As Lena takes the stage, two explosions go off and people panic. Lena comes across an officer who turns out to be John Corben and she's held at gunpoint by him, but he is thwarted by Alex Danvers. Supergirl tries to stop him but he holds Alex and makes to leave before Lena shoots him in the back. Supergirl stands shocked at Lena's resolution and nerve. Back at her company, Lena thanks Clark for his story and expresses her wish that she and Kara cross paths again, which Kara reciprocates.The Adventures Of Supergirl (201) When President Marsdin is set to sign an Executive Order, The Alien Amnesty Act, Kara's assigned by Snapper Carr to talk with Lena about her take on it. They establish a first-name basis, and Lena's response to Kara's query is to present her latest invention: an Alien detection device due to be released in the wake of the Act's signing and ratification. Lena shows Kara how it works and asks Kara to test it herself, but Kara swiftly makes the counter-argument for its encroachment on Alien privacy. Lena believes that humans have 'a right to know' if their friends are aliens. As Lena looks away, Kara quickly uses her heat-vision to tamper with the device and when Lena asks her to go ahead with trying it, it turns green, indicating that Kara is not an alien, to Kara's relief. After publishing her interview with Lena, Kara comes by as Lena asked to see her and she compliments Kara's writing. Kara admits that she wrote a scathing piece on Lena's device at first, but her editor demanded a re-write, which had Kara reconsider her position and Lena's. Lena mentions her brother again and says that it taught her that sometimes you need to protect yourself against bad people, which Kara concedes that some aliens can be, referring to Mon-El.Welcome To Earth (203) After an attack on National City Children's Hospital's new building, Lena decides to host a fundraiser with her company to help the hospital and she invites Kara to be her guest. Kara agrees, saying she'd be honored to attend. Lena later drops by Kara's flat to ask her help in tracking down Supergirl, whom Lena needs a favor from. Lena also properly meets Alex for the first time, thanking Alex for saving her life (even though it was the other way around). Kara agrees, suits up and later shows up at LCorp, where Lena then 'meets' Supergirl properly, too, for the first time. Lena asks Kara to be security at the party and Kara has her doubts about the risk involved. Lena's concerned that the disguised Kara might be judging her prematurely by the longstanding animosity between Superman and Lex, but Supergirl assures her she does not. Lena also appeals to Supergirl's understanding of taking risks to do what is right and she agrees to come to Lena's benefit, although, as she leaves, Kara frets over having to attend as both Kara and Supergirl. At the party, Winn helps Kara by creating diversions so she can greet Lena as both herself and Supergirl. When the Cadmus-weaponised gang arrives, they fight Supergirl and Winn gets knocked under the stage where Lena is readying a device to take out the goons. She succeeds and destroys their weapons, leading to their easy capture. Kara later visits LCorp and talks to Lena about her plan, which Lena says she didn't include Supergirl in as she didn't think Supergirl would believe a Luthor would try to save people. Lena expresses her joy that Supergirl does seem to be ready to have a good relationship with her and Kara thanks Lena for her help in catching the gang. Without realizing it, Kara also briefly meets Lena's mother before leaving.Crossfire (205) After learning that Lillian Luthor is the head of Cadmus when she captures Supergirl''The Darkest Place'' (207), Kara interviews Lena for a piece on powerful women and their mothers, where she realizes that Lena doesn't know about Lillian and Cadmus. Lena tells Kara that her mother was always disapproving of Lena. Supergirl fights Cyborg Superman at LCorp, where Lena hears the noise and comes downstairs. Cyborg Superman throws the LCorp lobby logo at Lena and Kara rushes in front of Lena to block it as it explodes off of Supergirl. She tells Lena to get out and Lena hurries off. After the fight, Supergirl pays Lena a visit to ask Lena's help in finding her mother, and inevitably tell Lena the truth about Lillian. Lena's in disbelief and Kara implores her to be her own hero despite her family's ill doings, but Lena tells Supergirl to leave and she does. Lena calls in her mother and ostensibly is ready to work with Cadmus. Supergirl and Martian Manhunter show up to thwart Lillian's plan to kill all aliens by shooting poison into the air, and Supergirl implores Lena not to go through with it, but Lena fires the rocket. As they think they'll die, J'onn is surprised that nothing happens and Lillian realizes that Lena switched out the poison. Lena affirms and adds that she called the police, who then arrest Lillian Luthor.Medusa (208) Friendship After the arrest, Lena has to testify against her mother in court. Kara watches on TV at Al's Dive Bar and feels so bad for what Lena has to go through. She decides to pay Lena a visit to check in with her and see how she's holding up. Kara brings donuts and they talk. Lena feels like her testimony publicly severed her from the bad connotations with the Luthor name, but Lillian wants to see her and Lena doesn't want to go. Kara offers up that it might bring her peace of mind to talk to Lillian and Lena isn't sure, but decides to go. At the prison, she learns that Lionel Luthor actually was her real father and that Lena is the product of an affair Lionel had with her mother. Lillian asks Lena for a second chance at being Lena's mother and Lena agrees. In court, Metallo's on the stand and frees Lillian. Authorities are suspecting Lena gave Metallo back the Kryptonite as she was the sole visitor at the prison and, after fighting them, Kara decides to tell Lena. Lena immediately feels like Kara's being more of a journalist than friend, when she asks Kara if Kara really thinks Lena did it and Kara hesitates. She apologizes to Lena, but the police walk in and ask Kara to leave. Kara refuses and Lena says she wants Kara to stay. Maggie shows them a video of Lena taking Kryptonite out of a safe and arrests her, despite Kara's protests that they hear Lena out. In prison, Lena's taunted by the guards and shocked when Metallo comes to break her out. Meanwhile, Kara defends Lena to all of her friends and family, including an increasingly frustrated James who believes Lena might endanger Kara, as Lex did Clark. Kara walks out and lets of steam by punching through concrete at the DEO training facility. In the escape van, Lillian tries to gaslight Lena into staying with her, promising to be a good mother and that nobody else cares about Lena. They bring her to one of Lex's warehouse, revealing that Lillian needs Lena's bio-signature to access his anti-Kryptonian vault. Lena's hurt, but unsurprised to discover that Lillian was using her, and Cyborg Superman forces Lena to access the vault. Supergirl arrives to save them from Metallo's impending Kryptonite heart exploding. Lillian uses one of Lex's weapons on Kara as Lena yells for them not to hurt Supergirl and is knocked out. J'onn arrives to help and Kara destroys the weapon, trying to reason with Metallo to no avail. Kara runs to Lena and flies out of there with Lena in her arms, narrowly escaping. Kara later visits Lena who's grateful for the article on her and Kara surreptitiously thanks Lena for filling her desk area with flowers. Lena thanks Kara for believing in her when no one else would and Kara maintains that she will always be there for Lena. Cadmus rears its ugly head again, abducting people listed on the stolen Alien Registry, which makes Kara forget about lunch plans with Lena. Kara tells a displeased Lena about her estranged criminal mother's activities. Lena offers to help uncover where Cadmus is holding people hostage, whilst also encouraging Kara to publish her story online, despite Snapper's rejection. Lena finds out that an LCorp site which was shut down in 2007 is still getting billed for shipments. Lena realizes that it's where the Lillian is holding hostages and calls Kara to inform her, but is attacked by two men working for Cadmus trying to silence her. Lena tasers one of them, but drops her phone and they follow her onto her balcony while Kara hears her yells. The men hold Lena over the balcony, but accidentally she falls off to their surprise. Suddenly, Supergirl appears carrying Lena in her arms and defeats them with ice breath. Lena thanks her and tells Supergirl that she knows where Cadmus is keeping the aliens.Exodus (215) Lena's ex-boyfriend Jack Spheer, the CEO of a Spheerical Industries, comes to National City to give a press conference unveiling a new product. Lena drops by Kara's place and reveals to her that she dated Jack for two years until just before moving to National City and that he's invited her to come. She's nervous about how she'll react to him and Kara reads her, offering to come along for moral support for which Lena's very grateful. At the conference, Jack presents nano bots that seemingly can cure any disease with immediate efficiency. Kara is picked to ask a question out of the gaggle of reporters in front of her former boss who fired her and looks down on her, with Lena smiling proudly as Kara does. Outside the hall, Lena introduces Kara to Jack as one of the best reporters in National City and Kara gets all giggly and shy at Lena's compliment. Kara excuses herself so Lena can catch up with Jack alone. Lena agrees to go out with Jack and, on their date, Kara arrives and interrupts. Lena tells her there's no need for a rescue, but Kara doesn't really listen and Mon-El has to get Kara to leave. After checking Jack's files, Kara suspects that he's used the nano swarm to kill two people and she goes to Lena's office to tell her about it. Lena doesn't believe Kara at first, who says she's not lying, and Lena then believes Kara's wrong about Jack. Despite the hurt, Lena says she won't ask Kara to bury the story, but to give Lena time to talk to Jack. Kara makes Lena promise that she won't, for her own safety and Lena reluctantly agrees. Lena goes to talk with Jack anyway and he doesn't know what she's talking about. He suddenly freezes and out from behind him walks his CFO, Beth, who's been controlling Jack and is responsible for the murders, which she had Jack commit. She wants to control LCorp as well by having Lena injected with the bots and Lena tries to reason with Jack before Supergirl swoops in and saves Lena. Lena asks her to distract the swarm while she tries to help Jack. He comes back once she steps on Beth's control device, but she tells Lena that Jack's merged with the swarm and will die if she overrides their system. The swarm is suffocating Kara and Lena chooses to save her, apologizing to Jack. He tells her to do it and she does. The swarm leaves Jack and deactivates and he dies while Lena cries. Kara visits Lena afterwards and Lena tells her that her family's reaction to loss is disconnecting. She fears that she might become that person once the numbness she feels now passes. Kara assures her she won't and that she won't ever leave Lena. Kara and Lena have lunch together at CatCo after Lena's had to cancel their last three brunches. They talk about *Nsync and Kara tries to get something out of Lena about her project with her new partner/mentor. When Rhea calls, Lena runs as she has to get back to their testing and she and Kara hug goodbye. Lena manages to fix the portal for Rhea, who uses it to let the Daxamites through to conquer Earth. Supergirl fights Rhea but doesn't manage to stop Rhea, who teleports Lena and Mon-El back to her ship with her.City Of Lost Children (220) Kara is beside herself when Mon-El's mother abducts Lena and does everything in her power to rescue her best friend, while Lena's smarts and technical prowess helps them escape and run into Supergirl who's there to rescue them. Lena's taken back to the Fortress of Solitude by Lillian, along with Cyborg Superman, but leaving Supergirl behind. Lena fights with her mother to get the portal re-opened, but Supergirl had a back-up. When only Mon-El appears, Lena immediately asks where Supergirl is and he tells Lena Supergirl stayed behind.Resist (221) Lena's hurting over being betrayed by Rhea, but Lillian makes it a bit better by apologizing and bringing Lena one of Lex's inventions that can be used to stop the Daxamites. Lena can reconfigure the device and informs Supergirl and Superman that it can be used to send the Daxamites off Earth forever. Lena knows that Kara is with Mon-El and asks Supergirl if she knew as well. Kara shoots a nervous glance at Lillian, as if she's worried Lillian will blow her cover. She doesn't answer Lena but tells her to get to work on the device. Lena makes the device work and, together with Supergirl, saves the world.Nevertheless, She Persisted (222) CatCo and Edge Following Mon-El's departure, Lena tries to reach her best friend who is keeping everyone at a distance. Kara drops by to tell Lena about Edge's plans to buy CatCo and ask if she can help out. When Kara makes to leave, Lena says that she misses her, but Kara keeps canceling plans. Kara kinda dismisses it with having been busy and agrees to brunch soon while leaving, while Lena is left concerned. At the unveiling of the Supergirl statue, Lena gives a speech about her the support and friendship Supergirl has given her ever since Lena moved to National City. Kara watches with J'onn from a rooftop when there's an attack, but Supergirl saves everyone and Lena is unharmed. Kara visits Lena to check that she's alright following the attack and Lena says she was about to contact Kara. Lena decided to buy CatCo from under Edge and Kara's surprised but impressed. She tells Lena that she quit her job and Lena urges Kara to return as she wants Kara there for support as Lena has no experience running a media company. More than that, Lena was looking forward to working with her best friend and wanted Kara to write the announcement of the ownership change. Before Kara can say anything, Edge walks in and calls Lena an idiot. Kara steps in front of Lena and faces off against Edge, then leaves to let Lena handle the sexist moron so she can arrive as Supergirl and tell Edge off, flying him away from Lena's office.Girl Of Steel (301) Lena being Kara's boss is something they both have to adapt to which leads to conflict when Kara rebuffs Lena's concern, while also refusing the assignments Lena gives her. They later make up when Kara apologizes for how she behaved and talks to her best friend about what's really going on with her. Kara tells Lena that she was being a great friend and boss, and that it's not Lena's fault. Lena wants to hug Kara but is afraid of showing favoritism, and Kara doesn't care and hugs Lena who is happy that they made up. Sam walks in and Lena introduces Kara to the new CEO of LCorp, Sam.Triggers (302) Kara and Lena start hanging out again regularly and seem to adjust to their new work dynamic, with Kara joking that 'her boss doesn't like her being late' while she and Lena stop by Lena's office together before work. Sam comes in and Kara invites her to a girls' night at her loft, but Sam says she can't intrude. Kara retorts that Lena's really not gonna let Sam refuse the invite and Lena humorously affirms. They talk about relationships and family dynamics, with Lena, Kara, Alex and Maggie all chiming in to be Ruby's cool aunts. Lena, Kara and Alex all attend Ruby's recital along with Sam and watch a show of little girls dressed as Supergirl, as well as Ruby singing.The Faithful (304) Morgan Edge decides to retaliate by blaming Lena's led bomb, which saved the world from the Daxamites, of giving children led poisoning. Lena and Kara go to her hospital, where Edge was talking to the press from, and confronts him. He tells Lena that it's her fault and Kara steps in to have Lena's back, saying it's not for sure that the led bomb is the cause of the children's illness. They meet Sam there, who comes back to CatCo with them where a man whose son is sick comes to confront Lena, who is understanding, but rattled by his verbal attack on her. Lena decides to take James's advice and temporarily step down from both CatCo and LCorp, giving a press conference to address the public. Kara is at the event, supporting Lena as she takes the stage. Someone shoots at Lena, but James saves her and takes a bullet in the shoulder, and though Kara doesn't see the shooter before she starts firing, Kara does catch bullets with her fingers on the sly to stop further injury. James is okay and tended to at the DEO, where he doubts whether Lena's actions aren't culpable. Kara stands by Lena and argues with James over his intimations, which Kara calls semantics on the same idea that Lena's too connected to the Luthor ills. Sam invites Lena to lay low at her house and Lena drowns her sorrow in wine. Kara drops in to check on Lena, surprised that Lena's there alone when she needs support. Lena's destitute, resigned to be guilty, but Kara refuses to give up her quest for the truth. Lena tells her that she loves Kara's optimism, but that's not how 'the real world' works and she wants Kara to stop trying to save her. Despite Lena's objections, Kara stays with Lena at Sam's house. When Sam returns, they look into common denominators for the inflicted kids and track it to a swimming pool, which has been doused with a chemical with similar structural components to led, making them interchangeable in detection. They call Lena and tell her that she's innocent, along with the name of the company which has switched the chloride supply with the infusion of the chemical. Lena knows who owns the company, but doesn't tell Kara and goes to confront Edge, ready to shoot him. She's thwarted by a henchman of Edge's and wakes up in a cargo plane. She manages to send out a distress call, in which Kara recognizes her voice and flies out to save her. When Edge attempts to crash the plane, Kara holds it up, but it breaks apart, with Lena in one half and the chemical. headed for National City's water supply in the other. Kara encourages Lena to climb and she manages to reach the top and jumps as Kara grabs her hand, while the plane half falls beneath them. Back at Sam's house, Lena thanks them and apologizes to them both for being mean when she was scared. Kara says that they're family and they will love her no matter what.Damage (305) At Christmas, Kara throws a Holiday party at her loft. She talks with Lena and Sam and calls them her best friends, thanking them for being there for her in her heartbreak, saying she couldn't have gotten by without them.Reign (309) After Supergirl fights Reign and is left in a coma, Lena asks about Kara's luck in tracking Supergirl down since nobody's seen her for two days. James tries to cover but mentions that Kara's sick and Lena gets upset he didn't tell her, leaving to visit Kara right away. James calls to warn Winn and J'onn has to morph into Kara and pretend to be her so as to not alert any suspicion with Lena. Lena notices the difference in Kara's behavior, but attributes it to the flu.Legion Of Super-Heroes (310) Someone tries to kill Edge, but he manages to save himself and comes to CatCo in a rage, throwing something at Lena which Kara catches with her super speed. Edge accuses Lena of making an attempt on his life, a notion which she dispels and Kara tells him to go. Security takes him away and he swears revenge. Along with James, Kara and Lena spend hours in James' office, trying to figure out how to deal with Edge once and for all, and all of his attempts on Lena's life. Eve delivers Lena a coffee and she takes a sip, stumbles and collapses, foaming at the mouth and having trouble breathing. Risking exposing her secret identity, Kara flies Lena to the DEO where Alex figures out the poison while questioning a discombobulated Kara, who has trouble getting her answers out. When Alex realizes they can slow the cyanide with hypothermia, Kara steps in to do it, asking Alex to let her be the one to help Lena. Kara uses her freeze breath and it works, saving Lena's life. Kara flies her back to CatCo to keep the illusion complete. Lena comes to and tells Kara that she dreamt that Kara carried Lena in her arms as they flew. They tell Lena that she was poisoned and Lena freaks out, wanting to take out Edge. Kara tells Lena that she's not that kind of person, but Lena retorts Kara doesn't know of what Lena is capable. They seemingly talk her down, but Lena gets a clue from the assassination of the hitman hired to poison her and learns that Lillian Luthor tried to kill Edge. After talking with Lillian, Lena returns to CatCo, a bit rattled. Alex and Sam arrive to tell Lena and Kara what's going on with Sam. Afterwards, when they're alone, Lena finally tells Kara that she went to Morgan Edge's office with the intent to shoot him dead when he poisoned the children. Kara's shocked but doesn't judge Lena, instead focusing on the fact that Lena did not kill him and listening as Lena describes how she can use her Luthor cunning for good. Reign Together, they attend a fundraiser hosted by Edge to save his life by having him confess to poisoning Lena and the children. Edge at first refuses, but after Lillian's drone attacks, he admits it. Supergirl arrives to help fight Lillian in the Lexo-suit, while Lena retrieves the recorder from Edge and finally is able to close the chapter. She and Kara talk afterward, happy to have succeeded together.For Good (312) Lena realizes that Sam's blackouts coincide with Reign's terrorizing and starts studying Sam to find out what's going on.Both Sides Now (313)Schott Through The Heart (314) Lena figures out that Reign is essentially another being living inside Sam, with separate DNA and manages to coax Reign out so that Sam finally sees the evidence.In Search Of Lost Time (315) Sam pleads with Lena that they get help from more people, but Lena doesn't tell anyone that she's keeping Sam nor that Sam is Reign out of fear that they'll treat Sam and Reign as one. When the other Worldkillers zero in on Reign at LCorp, Supergirl shows up and is shocked that Sam is there. Lena says she was gonna tell Supergirl, but Reign has taken over Sam and the Worldkillers free her.Of Two Minds (316) Lena and Kara's relationship does suffer when Kara learns that Lena had some Kryptonite that she never told anyone about, although she claims what they used was the last. Kara suspects Lena might have more kryptonite and asks James to break into LutherCorp to find out. Nevertheless, they work together to help save Sam from Reign in the dark forest plane, without the hindrance of mistrust between them. After James tells Lena what Supergirl asked of him, Lena becomes increasingly distrustful of Supergirl''Trinity'' (317) and tells her so, when Supergirl tries to establish a truce between them. Lena tells Supergirl that they were never friends and, with Lena's history, trust broken is a faux-pas. Lena also tells off Supergirl for her double standards regarding trust.The Fantatical (320) The strain on Lena and Supergirl's relationship takes its toll on Kara, although she remains determined to hide her alter ego from Lena to protect her.Shelter From The Storm (318) Lena seems to have surmised that they are one and the same but doesn't let on in her interactions with Kara, leaving it uncertain whether she knows Kara's secret identity. Lena remains friends with Kara and even throws her a goodbye party when Kara decides to live on Argo City.Not Kansas (321) With Kara away, Lena and Alex also work together to help Sam, in which Alex seems to trust Lena despite knowing everything in the Supergirl/Lena conflict. This conflict seems to calm a bit as Kara returns to Earth to help stop Reign once and for all.Battles Lost And Won (323) Interlude 6 months pass after Sam was saved, and for a while Lena goes to the LCorp Metropolis branch to help settle Sam as the head of that department. Lena returns and Kara is overjoyed to see her again at CatCo.American Alien (401) Lena gives Kara information for an article on the family's former bodyguard, Mercy Graves, and also gathers intel on Graves by visiting her mother, Lillian Luthor, in prison, where Supergirl also shows up, surprised to find Lena. Kara and Lena have lunch together at LCorp when Graves attacks the building. Kara, Lena and Eve Teschmacher are together as the building's put on lockdown, but are chased by Graves and attempt to escape through the security mechanisms. Kara hilariously tries to separate herself from them to become Supergirl, while Lena insists Kara will be the safest with her. Eventually, Kara manages to leave the room in time to save Lena from Mercy Graves. Mercy and Otis are briefly incarcerated at the DEO, but let out by a DEO defector. The Graves siblings and Agent Liberty release Kryptonite into the air and Kara is infected.Fallout (402) J'onn manages to catch her just before she plummets to her death, but Kara's condition is critical. Alex summons Lena to the DEO and Lena arrives exuding a mix of determination to help and anguish at the state Supergirl is in. Lena encapsulates Kara in a suit which cleanses the air of Kryptonite to allow Kara to survive until they figure out a way to remove the Kryptonite from the atmosphere.Man Of Steel (403) Lena and Brainy figure out a way to do so, and Kara remains in the suit until the air is fully cleansed, with Lena on coms to tell her that she is finally free again.Ahimsa (404) Superhumans To have some fun, Kara gathers her friends for a brunch, which Lena also attends and where they toast to having a good time.Parasite Lost (405) Lena is also over at Kara's for Thanksgiving dinner and meets Kara's mother, Eliza, for the first time. They all discuss the rise of hate in the world and Kara feels that regular people are powerful in their own right, where Lena suggests giving 'good' humans alien-level powers to minimize fear.Call To Action (406) Without telling anyone but Eve, Lena performs her first test on a human subject, who dies, while Kara is nearly killed by the Agent Liberty militia.Better The Fallen Angel (407) After some time apart, Kara and Lena reconnect, going to a spin class together, where Kara pretends the workouts to be tough. Kara gives Lena advice on reconnecting with James after their fight, and tells Lena in jest that she'll beat James up for her if he doesn't act right.Suspicious Minds (410) Lena attends Game Night at Kara's loft with everyone and, per her competitive streak, later trains her trivia knowledge partnership with James to best the always victorious Danvers sisters.Blood Memory (411) Lena agrees to share her superhuman research with Colonel Haley and the DEO, leading her to work with Alex, who realizes that something's not right with the government's motives.What's So Funny About Truth, Justice and The American Way (413)Stand And Deliver (414) Return of Lex After James is shot, Lena gets the message from Eve while Lex, who is terminally ill, is paying Lena a visit. Lena rushes to the hospital, not knowing what else has happened. Upon her arrival, Lena sees Kara, runs to Kara and embraces her, relieved that nothing happened to Kara as well. Kara tries to help J'onn stop Manchester, whom J'onn is convinced is the perpetrator against James, while Lena returns to Lex, who manages to manipulate Lena into finalising the Harun-El to use it to save James. With Kelly's permission, Lena uses it to save James's life, successfully, and when the friend group gather around James in the hospital, they prompt him to thank Lena, who deflects that Supergirl is the one who found James. Unbeknownst to anyone, Lena's been in contact with Lex, wanting his expertise on working with Kryptonite. When Lena returns, Lex reveals that he had James shot, has taken the Harun-El to cure himself and abducts Lena.O Brother, Where Art Thou? (415) It turns out that Lex has been manipulating events from prison for a long time, all the way back to sending supposed sycophant Eve Teschmacher to work as Cat Grant's assistant. After getting word from Kaznia that they have a Supergirl copy, Lex trains her as a spy to do his bidding, in order to emerge the hero for stopping a future war between Kaznia and the United States, with Kaznian Kara, Red Daughter, as the aggressor. Lex brings Red Daughter to Kara's apartment to better understand Kara for when Red Daughter may need to impersonate her. After Lex leaves and orders Red Daughter to go home, she stays and reads Kara's journal, where Kara describes how gifted Lena is and how much Kara wants Lena to be able to see that herself. Red Daughter dresses up as Kara, in Kara's clothes, and goes to meet Lena, Kara's words about Lena giving Red Daughter doubts about Kara's alleged evil. After Lex's plan to emerge the hero for stopping a war between Kaznia and the United States is foiled, Lena finds Lex and shoots him twice. Before dying, Lex reveals to Lena that Kara is Supergirl while showing instances of her using powers around Lena and that she has been left in the dark the entire time while all their friends, such as Alex, James and Brainy, have known from the start. This leaves the future of Supercorp in jeopardy. The Quest for Peace (422) Fallout A month passes following Lex's death and the revelation of Kara's true identity. Lena's created virtual reality simulation technology outfitted with an AI named Hope. Heartbroken by Kara's secret, Lena feels betrayed by the one person she trusted and is laying out plans to make Kara suffer as much as Lena suffers, with the assistance of Hope. Lena runs simluations with Hope, wherein Lena confronts Supergirl and punches her. Kara talks to Alex about telling Lena, and how terrified Kara is of Lena's reaction, knowing Lena's history and struggle with trusting people. The first step in Lena's plan occurs when Kara goes to work and learns that Lena's sold CatCo to a business magnate seeking to convert the company to a tabloid-clickbait profit machine. Kara plans to tell Lena the truth at a scheduled lunch and when she arrives, asks why Lena didn't tell Kara or James for that matter, about selling the company. Around Kara, Lena pretends nothing's changed and she explains the decision with her own flawed character, intentionally juxtaposing herself with Kara's 'inherent moral character' to piles on Kara's guilt. Before Kara can say anything, she's called away to deal with the dinosaur and Lena's left fuming at Kara's continued lies. It turns out Lena's reason for and leverage in selling CatCo at $1.3 billion, is the video revealing Kara as Supergirl's secret identity. Ousting the former President Baker's betrayal has earned Kara a Pulitzer, and she feels like a fraud accepting the award when she can't face Lena, especially after taking no issue with telling off Andrea Rojas and William Day. At the ceremony, Kara sees Lena enter and seeks her out backstage. When prompting why Lena's there, Lena reveals that she's presenting the award. Kara can't take it anymore and confesses the truth. She tells Lena that she was being selfish and that's why she didn't tell Lena, because she was scared of losing her as a friend. Lena remains stunned, rooted to the spot and Kara begs her to say something. They're interrupted by an assistant telling Lena it's time to present Kara and Lena wordlessly moves past Kara, whose eyes are brimming with tears. Lena gives her speech and emotionally seems to forgive Kara in her words. As Kara approaches the stage, they hug and Lena tells Kara that she will always be Lena's best friend. Midnight attacks and Lena witnesses Kara change into her new suit for the very first time. After defeating Midnight, Kara flies to Lena's office and gives her the Supersignal, so Lena can call whenever she needs Kara. Lena says that their relationship can't be the same and that she needs to know everything, which Kara says she will, before leaving. Lena walks into her office and answers Hope's query of why she didn't give Rojas the video with the reasoning that Kara thinking their relationship is alright is to Lena's advantage. She tells Hope that she will never forgive Kara, but that she has bigger plans for the world and her new technology.Event Horizon (501) Pretence Lena's pain at Kara's betrayal leads her to believe that human beings are 'programmed', as it were, neurologically to cause others pain. Her new idea is to replicate the link the Obsidian VR lenses create between perception and desire, so she can redesign the human brain to follow one creed: non nocere. Andrea Rojas discovers that Lena's been working on the Obsidian tech and takes back her VR lenses, also reminding that Lena she owes her a story. Lena has captured Eve and inserts Hope into Eve's body, taking her over. Lena and Kara have lunch plans and Kara tells Alex that she's nervous, as it's the first time since Lena learned the truth and she overcompensates by bringing Lena food from all over the world. Lena, meanwhile, is stumped and needs Lex's diaries with information on Q-waves which are locked up in a secure facility. At their lunch, Lena tells Kara she can't sleep and that the diaries were the only thing healing the trauma she experienced with Lex, manipulating Kara into offering to break in and retrieve Lex's journals.Blurred Lines (503) Moments SURVIVORS :When J'onn's taken by Roulette, Kara goes to Lena for help, asking if Lena knows anything about her. Lena tells Kara that she went to boarding school with the woman and has been invited to the fight club, although she finds Roulette and her activities repulsive. Lena gives Kara the address of the next fight club and Kara is incredibly grateful, saying she owes Lena. Lena says that Kara doesn't, that she's sure Kara will be there for her if she needs it. ALEX :Lena calls Kara for advice on how to handle the Rhea situation, unknowingly during Alex's abduction. Kara calls her back later when Alex is safe, but at that point Lena's decided to work with Rhea. Quotes Fanon Supercorp is one of the most popular and common ships in the Supergirl fandom. The moments where Kara consoles Lena at L Corp, CatCo or most any time they get close on screen, the actors have been noted by fans as having chemistry. On AO3, Supercorp is the most written ship for Lena, and the most written for Kara. It is also the most written ship in the Supergirl (TV 2015) tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Kara/Lena tag on FanFiction.Net :Supercorp @fanfiction.net : TUMBLR : : : : : : : : : : : : WIKIS : Trivia * Supercorp has made been on the Fandometrics most reblogged ship list several times: ** It was the second most reblogged ship the weeks ending May 1st 2017Fandometrics May 1st 2017 and May 22nd 2017Fandometrics May 22nd 2017. ** It was the third most reblogged ship the week ending May 15th 2017May 15th 2017. ** It was the fifth most reblogged ship the week ending May 8th 2017May 8th 2017 and the week ending May 29th 2017May 29th 2017. ** Supercorp is the #6 most reblogged ship on Tumblr in 2017Fandometrics 2017 Ships * Supercorp has won several online ship battles. ** They won the 2018 CarterMatt 'Shiptober'.‘Shiptober 2018: Supergirl’s Kara & Lena (Supercorp) declared the winner! (October 2018) ** They also won Hypable's Ship Battle and is the 2017 Ship Of The Year.Hypable’s BattleShips shipping tournament: And the winner is… (September 2017) ** Supercorp reached the finals of Zimbio's 2018 March Madness Ship Battle.2018 TV Couples March Madness (March 2018) *** They won Zimbio's 2019 March Madness Ship Battle2019 Zimbio March Madness * Supercorp was featured in the New York Times.Who Do You Ship? What Tumblr Tells Us About Fan Culture (December 2017) Gallery :Supercorp/Gallery Videos Kara & Lena Are You With Me? Are They Gay? - Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor (Supercorp) Kara + lena something just like this I'm right here. Break apart kara lena References }} Navigation Category:Supercorp